Generally, a touch screen of the mobile terminal refers to an input device in which contact with a button applied and displayed on the display makes operation of a device possible. That is, the touch screen refers to a display device that is designed such that when the user brings his/her finger or a pen-shaped touch tool into direct contact with the touch screen, a device equipped with the touch screen recognizes the region on which the contact occurs and accordingly executes a corresponding command or moves a position of a cursor. The touch screen is widely used in the mobile terminal such as a mobile phone because it does not separately require space in which a key input unit is formed.